


Exclusive

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh decide to be exclusive, but there are a few things to sort out.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 10





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing " Exclusive " on the audio edition got me thinking, why would it even be mentioned, unless someone had doubts, or had had them. My own little take on the few days previous to the audio episode.

" Okay but one one condition John "

" And that is ?"

" I know about your, let's call them dalliances, with girls in the store……."

" I don't have dalliances " 

" Okay liaisons then "

" I don't have them either…….."

" Shush John, let me finish please "

" Okay babe"

" I was saying I know about them and as long as they're in the past and stay that way, I'll be quite happy for us to be a couple "

" Stay in the past ?"

" Yes, if were going to be a proper couple, I need to know that we're exclusive "

" I beg your Pardon "

" I want to know that I'm the only woman getting John Redmond, only me and no one else "

" Of course it would only be you, what do you take me for ?"

" I'm just saying that that's how it needs to be, I'm a one man woman, I always have been "

" And I'm a one woman man, and you're that woman "

" Okay then, we're exclusive " she grabbed him and kissed him.

They glanced towards Steve, he waved and smiled, and watched them drive off.

"Kayleigh love ?"

" Yes John darling ?"

" What did you mean,my dalliances?"

" The girls you've been having it off with at work "

John wasn't sure what shocked him more, the mere suggestion that he was having workplace romances, or the indifferent way Kayleigh had spoken of them"

" I haven't had it off with anyone, honestly "

Kayleigh turned to face him

" Look John, I won't say that I'm not shocked, but I will say that as long as it's all stopped now you have me, I'm going to forget about them "

" I haven't though honestly "

" That's not what I've heard Johnathan " Kayleigh was teasing .

" Heard from who?, oh I know it would be those bloody warehouse goons, always trying to undermine me "

" The girls you were with told me, well I've overheard them really "

" Eh ?"

" Your conquests "

John pulled over to the side of the road.

" What are we stopping for ?"

John switched off the car.

" Kayleigh are you serious, did some of the girls say that I had had relationships with them ?"

" Not quite relationships "

" Define not quite "

" Just sex, and fumbles mostly "

" At work ?"

" Yes "

John ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed.

" Shit " 

" It's okay John, like I said………"

" It's never happened Kayleigh, not at work ever, even when Cath and me were dating we never even kissed at work"

" Seriously?"

" Swear on my life, apart from you there's no one at work that I'd like to sh……" John stopped mid sentence. 

" Go on " Kayleigh smiled.

" Apart from you, I can think of no one that I would like to liaise with "

" I believe you John, so why did they say that ?"

" To put you off me ?"

" No we weren't even car sharing first time I heard "

" Who ?"

" I'm not a grass John "

" Who was it ?"

" Snitches get stitches John"

" You work in a supermarket Kayleigh, not bloody Holloway "

" Sharon "

" Sharon , right " 

John went to start the car.

" Paula, Emma C, Joyce, Henrietta oh and Mel "

John sat and stared at Kayleigh. 

" What ?"

" Is that all ?"

" Isn't that enough ?"

" Its too much to be honest "

" What are you going to do ?"

" I'll have to get them together with HR and sort it out "

" Can't you just shrug it off ?"

" If half a dozen guys were going around the shop saying they'd shagged you and it wasn't true, you'd want it dealt with wouldn't you?"

" Of course "

" Well then ?"

" I see your point "

" Right then, best get to work ".

John was standing looking out the large window in his office, it gave a wide panoramic view of the shop floor, he could see virtually the whole of the shop, but his gaze was fixed on a particular area, promotions and on a particular redhead, Kayleigh. He had been talking over what he had found out with Cath, he would need her insight to fix it.

" ………..so according to who's telling the story, I'm either hung like a pit pony, or like a budgies beak sticking through a hedge, go on all night or a two minute wonder"

John heard a stifled snigger, he turned to see a scarlet Cath, desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

" Think it's funny do you ?"

Cath shook her head, but the trembling chin and eyes wide as saucers betrayed her. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

" Sorry John " she eventually said, dabbing her eyes.

" This is serious Cath, my reputation is on the line here "

" How ?"

" If Kayleigh's been told, who else has eh ?"

" That you're a man tart ? "

" Something like that "

" It's only rumour John "

" And is that good for me professionally eh?"

" No, granted it wouldn't be"

" So ?"

" So ?" 

" So how do I fix it ?"

" I've no idea John, I haven't dealt with this type of thing before"

" Great, that's the two of us clueless then "

Cath walked over and looked out the window with John.

" How did she say to handle it ?"

" Who ?"

" Kayleigh centre of your world Kitson, how did she say to handle it ?"

" She didn't, I mean I didn't ask her "

John and Cath watched for a few minutes, both noticing the continual flow of people around the promotions stall.

" Maybe you should John, she's yours now, ask her how you should handle it "

" And if she suggests beating a confession out of them ?"

Cath beckoned John to bring his ear close to her mouth, he did as bid.

" Don't let her get caught. " Cath whispered.

" Hiya , I mean good afternoon Mister Redmond"

Kayleigh blushed slightly.

" Hi, look let's go for a cuppa eh ?"

" Okay" Kayleigh took off her apron and gloves. She started heading towards the break room.

" No , this way babe, lets go to the cafe "

" But ….., okay then let's go "

Kayleigh sat at the table a little self consciously, she could be seen by all the checkout girls, and most of the customer service staff, she tried not to catch their eye, John seemed to take forever. 

" Sorry love, bloody Doreen wanted a run down of the new overtime rates "

" She doesn't do overtime "

" I know, anyway " John sat opposite Kayleigh and took her hand across the table, " I was talking to Cath, about what you said and ……."

" And ?"

" Can I help you Sara ?" John said looking past Kayleigh.

" No Mister Redmond, why ?"

" ' cause you've mopped that bit of floor four times now "

" Right I'll just " the blushing cleaner nodded and walked off.

" Earwigging ?" Kayleigh asked.

" And not even subtle "

" So Cath and you?"

" Oh aye, right how do you think I can deal with it ?"

" If I was you, but I'm not"

" No you're not "

" I'd have my girlfriend quiz them "

" Quiz them, how ?"

" I'd leave that to me, I mean her "

" And that's what you would do ?"

" If I was you, but obviously I'm not "

" Obviously "

John drank his tea, Kayleigh drank hers, as John looked at her, she winked at him.

" Will you be subtle?" He asked.

" Probably "

" Probably?"

" Better than possibly ain't it ?"

" Okay then "

" I'll need a few extra breaks "

" Why, no I don't want to know ?"

Kayleigh leant towards John,

" Trust me, like I trust you " she said quietly. 

Before his brain could register the fact , he had closed the distance and kissed her.

" Johnathan you naughty boy "

Kayleigh looked around, no one was looking at them, but she knew everyone had seen it, she was glad.

" Mind if I join you " 

" You're always welcome Kayleigh love " Elsie said sliding along the bench to make room . 

The women at the table talked for a little while, Ciara and Janet left, only Sharon, Joyce, Elsie and Kayleigh were left.

" So how are things with you and John progressing. " Sharon said snidely.

" Funny you should mention that ,Sharon I was gonna pick your brains, you too Joyce " Kayleigh replied.

Kayleigh tapped Elsies foot under the table, Elsie knew to stay.

" What do you want to know ?"

" What does he like ?"

" What ?"

" Come on help me out here, I don't want to go to bed with him and not do what he likes, know what I mean, and according to you two, you know ,so come on don't be shy, we're all women of the world " Kayleigh looked around " does he have any kinks ?" She wiggled her eyebrows. 

" I couldn't discuss such things " Joyce said. 

" You did though, lots of us heard you " Elsie added.

Kayleigh took her notepad out of her pocket , she flung it open onto the table, just as Donna and Janine sat down.

" Write them down then. " Kayleigh ,suggested smiling. 

" Write what down ?" Donna was intrigued.

" What Mister Redmond likes in bed " Elsie answered.

" Aye go on Sharon, I'd like to read that " 

Sharon crossed her arms.

" What about you then Joyce eh ?" Kayleigh was persistent.

" I couldn't "

" Okay then " Kayleigh ripped a page out of the book, she put the page in front of Sharon and left the book in front of Joyce " question time ladies, what side is John's birth mark on ?"

Sharon swallowed deeply and looked at an obviously embarrassed Joyce.

" I'll give you a clue, it's either left, right or he doesn't have one "

The two women looked at each other.

" We don't know " 

" Why not Sharon ?"

" Because I've never been near John okay ?"

" Me neither " Joyce volunteered .

A broad grin spread across Kayleigh's face.

" Did you hear that ?" Kayleigh said loudly, the murmur around the otherwise quiet room suggested that quite a few people had heard.

" Why say you did ?" Donna enquired.

" Because he's nice, and it was nice to be associated with him "

" You're sad bitches " Janine said shaking her head.

" I'd apologise to him if I was you " Elsie said as she got up to leave.

" What are you doing back here Kayleigh, don't see you in the warehouse much ?"

" I wanted to have a word, it's a bit delicate "

" Okay then, let's go into my office "

Mel closed the door behind them.

" So ?"

" I'll come straight to the point Mel, me and John were going to get together…"

" Together?"

" Sleep together "

" Oh , right "

" Call me old fashioned Mel, but I told him I wanted him to get tested first "

" Tested ?"

" Trouser content "

" Oh right, got you now, tested "

" And he has a, let's say a condition, it is treatable, eventually, but it means we can't get together yet "

" Why tell me ?"

" Well obviously you need tested "

" Why ?"

" Because he caught it from you ?"

" He what ?"

" I'm not stupid Mel" Kayleigh took a few steps closer to a surprised warehouse manager," I know, I've heard, and I can work out a time line, I'm not pointing a finger or anything, I'm just letting you know, you disease ridden bitch "

" You what ?"

" You heard me Melanie, you gave my man the clap, and I'm gonna make sure everyone knows to give you a wide berth "

" You're mad, I've never as much as touched John "

" You told everyone at Karen's hen do that you'd had him, so don't dare deny it "

" If he caught it it wasn't from me, I wouldn't touch your John with a bargepole, it was a wind up you daft cow "

" Well it was you or your BFF Henrietta?"

" It wasn't her either "

" Oh of course it wasn't "

" She's gay Kayleigh, you and him must be the only two people on earth who dont know that ?"

" So you say ?"

" Listen to me Kitson, I did not give your man the clap, I've not been near your man, I would never go near your man, and Henrietta has never been near any man "

" Oh, okay then, my mistake, sorry to have troubled you, bye " Kayleigh walked out the office, a baffled Melanie sat for a while trying to work out what just happened.

Kayleigh took John's ipod out of her pocket, stopped it recording, played back a few seconds, smiled and rubbed her hands together. 

" Disease ridden bitch , classic " she said.

John glanced at his phone, a text from Kayleigh had come in.

" Operation Leg over, going well, can you authorise me to work till seven xxc "

" No problem " John texted back, " I'll catch up on paperwork, and I'll take you home xx"

Kayleigh replied with heart emoji. 

John was looking at her reply, suddenly realising just what she meant to him, and he meant to her, he smiled to himself when he realised just how far he had come in such a short time, all thanks to a fantastic woman, his and he was pleased to say his Kayleigh A. Kitson. 

He was still smiling when Cath knocked and came in ,

" You look like a man in love John"

" I suppose I am "

" Suppose? "

" Know I am then " 

" Good, and keep telling her that, remember ?"

" I'll remember "

" Right read this " 

Cath put a printed statement down in front of John, he read it and looked towards her.

" Really?"

" You wanted help, I got you it "

" Did you tell him ?"

" Yes "

" And ?" 

" He suggested this "

" Did he have a laugh ?"

" John, he is head of HR for the whole Northern sector, he oversees over thirty stores" Cath said indignantly.

" He did, didn't he ?"

" Pissed himself "

" I bloody knew it"

" He knows you like I do John, he couldn't believe it, but he sees your point, so this is going up on all the notice boards, company wide "

" Well every little helps "

" Talking about little, how is our mini Miss Marple getting on" 

" Four who said they did are now saying they didn't "

" Any violence ?" Cath chuckled.

" No "

" Oh well, there's a few to go yet, we can only hope "

John looked at a smiling Cath, tutted and shook his head .

" Six " Elsie said as she passed Kayleigh.

Kayleigh smiled and nodded, uncharacteristically she slipped away from the stall and through the double doors to the backstore area. She fished out her phone.

" Hi babe " John's answer made her smile.

" Have you sacked anyone in the last few days ?"

" I can't tell you that "

" There must be someone away who isn't a secret "

" Billy, got his marching orders, but you didn't hear it from me "

" Is the reason secret ?"

" Only him, me and Cath know the reason"

" So no one else can possibly know ?"

" No, just us three"

" Great , love you bye, bye" 

Kayleigh hung up before John could answer.

Kayleigh watched Paula come in the staff door, she was applying cream to her hands as she read the notice board, there was only one notice so it was obvious she must have seen its content.

Elsie collected her coffee from the machine, she looked around the rest room , she smiled to herself, 

" Perfect "

She walked to the table below the window.

" Hi Paula, hows it hanging in gentlemen's underwear?"

" Ha bloody ha "

" Cheer up love, listen have you heard…………"

Elsie ensconced herself beside Paula, ten minutes later, just after six, Kayleigh appeared, Elsie waved to attract her attention, Kayleigh smiled and joined them.

" Here Kayleigh love, what about this ?"

Elsie produced a copy of the current notice,

" I couldn't comment Els" 

" Would they sack someone for that really ?"

" They say they will "

" How do you read it Paula ?"

Paula hardly looked at the paper,

" It looks to me like there are people spreading inappropriate rumours about staff members, and if they're found to be doing it , they're getting sacked"

" Accusing someone of stealing is terrible right enough " Kayleigh said in feigned innocence. 

" Shagging ." Elsie said.

" Don't be potty mouthed " Kayleigh admonished.

" She's right" Paula replied " I think that's what they're meaning "

" Who would do that sort of thing ?" 

" You'd be surprised Kayleigh love " Elsie said patting Kayleigh's arm,

" John sacked Billy the other day, he wouldn't tell me how but he did say I'd soon find out, and there were more to come, I know what he meant now, don't say I said though okay " Kayleigh smiled. 

" My lips are sealed love , what about you Paula ?"

" What ?"

" We won't say, we'll just wait and see who they catch next eh ?"

" Aye, we'll just wait, look sorry ladies I have to go "

Paula hurried away towards the door, Kayleigh looked on with great satisfaction as she motioned Emma to follow her.

" Do me a favour Kayleigh eh ?"

" What Elsie ?"

" Never let me get on your bad side eh ?"

" I'll certainly try "

" Good, you do that "

The two friends smiled at each other..

Kayleigh phone rang.

" Hiya Mandy ………."

" Good morning Johnathan "

Before he could answer, she grabbed him and kissed him.

" How was your Chinese wi Mandy ?"

" Good, although she had too many wines and I had to drive home, when did you finish ?"

" Nine, got loads done though "

" That's good "

" Get my Fiat back this evening, they'll drop it of at my house, they put a new door on, but apparently it's to go in again next week to get resprayed "

" I miss it you know "

" Me too, but I've got a lot to thank it for ?"

" Really, what ?"

" You and car share, but mostly you "

" Oh that's lovely " she grabbed him for another kiss.

" Give over you mentalist, you'll have us in the back of a bleedin Transit "

" Party pooper "

" I've got a group meeting today "

" Who with ?"

" Cath "

" And ?"

" Sharon, Joyce, Henrietta, Mel, Emma and Paula "

" Why?"

" I don't know, I thought you might have an idea "

" Maybe they've heard some rumours or something "

" Aye maybe ?"

" Or maybe they want to clear up some misunderstanding or the like "

" Did you have a word with all of of them?" "

" Might have "

" Thanks"

" I was just clearing the decks John, like I said if we are, we are, full stop."

" Are what ?"

" Exclusive ".


End file.
